the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lenny Lego Movie 2
The Lenny Lego Movie 2 was a 2013 Comedy/Action film based off of The Lenny Lego Show, the now discontinued prototype incarnation of the 2016 YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show and was the sequel to The Lenny Lego Movie. Production started on the Sequel on January 1st 2013, after the release of the previous film. Finished ahead of schedule, it was released on May 9th 2013, in contrast to its original June 29th release date. Today, the film is in the public domain. Plot Clonebot, the main antagonist of the last film, lies incarcerated for his recent attempt to steal 5 million dollars. While a jail guard enters his cell to clean up, Clonebot secretly throws a coin into the doorway, secretly propping it open. After the guard leaves, Clonebot manages to leave his cell and escape the prison. Afterward, he teams up with Grizzly, his new side-kick since Moose was supposedly fired for unexplained reasons. Meanwhile, Lenny Lego decides to substitute for Shaun Boxer, who has left his racing career to tend to financial manners. Lenny Lego decides to take his place until he returns. He meets with Tiger Whitmore to sign papers which legally make him the temporary replacement driver of Shaun Boxer. While leaving the building, Lenny runs into Katrina Kyla (who Lenny briefly met in the previous film). The two end up dating each other while Lenny's best friend, Mr. Fireman, decides to sneak behind and watch them date. Mr. Fireman's plan to only bring Mr. Ambulance along ends up turning into a huge mafia which requires Mr. Fireman to rent out multiple buses. Lenny soon enters his first race. He wins the race and everything seems to be going okay. However, Mammoth realizes Clonebot in the corner of the bedroom before he disappears mysteriously. Mammoth tries to warn the town's people, but everybody refuses to believe him and throws him out of town as a result. A short time later, Lenny finds out Clonebot's plan to hold Mammoth hostage for the five million dollars that he tried to steal before. Lenny finds Clonebot and tries to surrender him in to police, but Clonebot disappears shortly later. Lenny, although failed to catch Clonebot, has freed Mammoth. Sometime later, Clonebot is caught trying to videotape in downtown, but disappears yet again. Sometime later, Clonebot manages to steal the five million dollars. But, according to his plan, he molds the bar of solid gold into a replica of the trophy being used in the race that Lenny Lego will be entering in a few days. He then sends his henchman, Grizzly, into the race to try and win it. Soon the final race comes, and Lenny is taunted by Grizzly. Mr. Fireman tackles Grizzly and is sequentially sentenced to community service for the rest of his life along with Mr. Ambulance. Grizzly is later arrested as well and all three are thrown into the same prison cell together, where they all amend with each other. During the race, everybody except Lenny and Grizzly are eliminated from the race. Lenny ultimately wins the race, but Grizzly steals the trophy that he thinks is the molded gold. However, Grizzly soon realizes that the trophy is actually the real one and not the golden one, meaning it is actually worthless. After notifying Clonebot that Lenny Lego figured out their plan. Clonebot captures Katrina Pillsbury, since she is the only one besides Lenny who knows where the golden trophy is. Lenny battles Clonebot in a prolonged battle, all the while the filming crew for the race capture the whole thing on video. Soon after freeing Katrina, she finishes Clonebot off by hitting him right in the face. The town cheers for Lenny and Clonebot is arrested. Two weeks later, Lenny proposes to Katrina, who accepts his offer. 8 months later, town rabbi Father Elephant marries the two, and they leave for their honeymoon. As the film concludes, Tiger Whitmore is explaining to town clinic "Mr. Clinic" that Clonebot should fear Lenny from now on. Production Filming began on January 1st 2013 and concluded in March 2013. It was released on May 9th 2013. The final chase scene was shot on January 17th 2013. gallery The_Lenny_Lego_Movie_2_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|frame|film poster for "The Lenny Lego Movie 2" at the time of it's original release. Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films